


dance with me

by f4ncyou



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Phobias, Prom, Slow Dancing, Stargazing, Two Actually, based on a song by the 1975, implied chensung - Freeform, u should listen to them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f4ncyou/pseuds/f4ncyou
Summary: mark hates promhyuck convinces him to go, and mark thinks prom isn't too bad after all(title inspo: dance with me by beabadoobe)





	dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> i messed up this fic the last time so we starting over -_-
> 
> disclaimer: there are brief mentions of anxiety attacks and phobias but don't fret! this fic has plenty of fluff and a v happy ending. however, if you do find this a sensitive topic, feel free to click away!
> 
> also, i would recommend listening to the songs as they are mentioned to get a better experience ;)

“Thank fuck that’s over!” Hyuck shouted, startling Mark as he walked out of his final exam of the year.

Mark hugged Donghyuck in congratulation as the latter engulfed him back, “How was it?” Mark asked about the exam.

“Absolute bullshit I’m telling you, but who cares. Now that exams are over, we all know what time it is!”

Mark groaned in reply, he was almost too aware of what the ending of exams meant.  _Prom Season._

Prom preparations only last about a couple of weeks for them but to Mark, it seems like a whole bloody season. The nauseatingly cliché “promposals” with couples acting tenfold mushier makes time go at a snail’s pace for Mark. This year, Mark is convinced time will fall to a standstill since it's their year’s turn to go to prom.

Hyuck punched Mark on his shoulder.

“I can’t believe you don’t want to go to prom. It’s like a must-have in anyone’s life like, you need to come.”

“A must-have?? What, couples making out left, right and centre, shitty food, music and crowds of sweaty kids? I’d rather not.”

“Come on Mark! What I’m trying to say is that prom is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!”

“In what way?  You know I won't even go solely based on the crap music they’d play.” Mark was very passionate about music and so was Hyuck. Their playlists had become near identical over time.

“Would you be persuaded with the fact that I have the role of playlist maker?”

“No way, how did you get that role?” Hyuck wiggled his eyebrows and grinned smugly in response.

“I am the master of persuasion after all.” They both laughed.

“Perhaps I am intrigued now.”

Hyuck latched on to and shook Mark’s arm, “Please Mark!! I can’t be alone for prooom!”

“You might find a date though.” Saying this put a lump in Mark’s throat, for some reason.

“But you’re my best friend, a superhero wouldn’t be complete without his sidekick!”

“So, I’m just your sidekick huh.”

“You know what I meant.” Hyuck shoved him.

“…But fine, I’ll go.” During Hyuck’s “master” persuading, Mark realised he didn’t want to leave Hyuck alone.  _Surely prom won’t be that bad… the music will be good at least._

Hyuck hugged Mark again, jumping up and down with Mark in his arms. He eventually let Mark go, letting him speak.

“Unless… there’s no The 1975 on the playlist. That’s my only deal breaker.”

“Done.” Hyuck held out his hand and Mark shook it. They both giggled, and by routine, gathered their belongings to set off and walk home together.

 

Now, if Hyuck was any other person, Mark would have politely declined any request to go to prom. But Hyuck was different.

Mark has probably known Hyuck from birth; for as long as he can remember, most of his memories have Hyuck weaved somewhere into them. They started the same preschool, walking in hand-in-hand, and haven’t been apart since. It was like no matter what happened to Mark throughout his life so far, Hyuck was always constant. Never leaving his side, Hyuck had become a part of Mark’s everyday life, whether he likes it or not. Despite little arguments and potential falling outs on the way, they always find their way back to each other, apologise honestly and forgive and forget. They understood each other like the backs of their hands, which was equally a blessing and a curse since Hyuck knew all the ways to get to Mark. But they stick. Never questioning each other, they just co-exist, as two. As best friends.

This is what Mark thought anyway, they were just really close friends, and he never questioned that.

 

+++

 

It was lunchtime the day after agreeing with Hyuck to go to prom, and only now did it settle in to Mark that he was  _actually doing this._ He slumped down at the table, buried his head in his arms and sighed. He was totally clueless.

“What’s got to you?” one of Mark’s other few friends jeered.

“Prom.” Mark said as blunt as ever.

“But I thought you weren’t going to prom…”

“Hyuck got the role of playlist-maker and for some reason that convinced me to go? Yeah I don’t know either…”

Jaemin paused and sneered before Mark looked up and punched his arm.

“Help me?”

Jaemin laughed once again before actually going serious, “Prom is all about the dates, if you’re date-less, you’re pretty much considered a no one the whole night.”

“But that’s so dumb? Why do I need a date, its optional anyway?”

“That’s the way prom is!” Jaemin paused to ponder something before his face lit up, “OOH! We could find a date for you!!” Jaemin clapped excitedly.

“I’d rather you not.”

Mark had a problem with love. He never knew what it felt like. Or at least he’s pretty sure he’d never felt it before. He’d never experienced having crushes and he’d always felt pretty content with the friendships he’d settled into. But in this moment, his curiosity piqued.  _I wonder what love does feel like…_ Jaemin was the perfect person to ask,  _he’s experienced in relationships, right_?  _He’s been with Jeno for nearly a year, right?_

“Nana,”

Jaemin hummed chirpily in response.

“What does love feel like?”

Jaemin paused, with a somewhat taken aback yet knowing look,

 “I would say love feels like completion. Like you don’t need anyone else in the world and you would be happy to be with them forever. But the notion of losing them makes you feel terrified, like you want them to be safe with you forever. It sounds kind of selfish but it’s true. True love makes you feel like that. That’s what I felt with Jeno anyway.”

“Huh, okay.”

In those words, Mark found a familiarity. For a fleeting moment, a thought lit up his head:  _Wait, I feel this with Hyuck…_ But that thought went as soon as it came,  _Don’t be stupid, Hyuck is my best friend of many years, of course I’ll be possessive over him._  

“Why’d you ask?”

“Oh, just curious ha-ha” Mark laughed it off.

And as if he heard the brief episode in Mark’s head, Hyuck came marching over to their table and practically slammed his tray down. His face turned from his usual grin to confusion.

“What’s up with you two?”

“N-nothing, we were just discussing dates for prom. You got one?” Mark replied.  _Fuck, why did I stutter?_

“No, not yet, I guess people are intimidated by my beauty!” Hyuck dramatically gestured, causing Mark to giggle and Jaemin to shoot another look.  _What now?_

Their conversation melted into something more regular, making Mark feel comfortable again. Hyuck went back to his constant teasing and Jaemin didn’t seem suspicious anymore (since Jeno had arrived).

 

+++

 

Normality still remained for a couple of days, Mark’s friends all completed their exams in one piece, and they had already planned a sleepover party for the whole group. Thanks to a very heated game of rock-paper-scissors, they decided to crash at Mark’s place.

Mark’s friends had all given up partying. They all agreed it was too tiring and it was better to just stay in and play games. Today was no different: The six of them huddled around a Cluedo board next to Mark’s fireplace, a couple of cider cans were strewn across the floor as they all absorbed themselves in the game.

“Mark’s cheating, I saw him show two cards to Hyuck!!!” Chenle screeched, he did this  _every time._

“Hey, shut the fuck up I only have one card in my hand! Look!” Mark waved his card, completely forgetting the rules and revealed his card for everyone.

“Fuck-” he cursed under his breath, soon followed by a chorus of “Thanks Mark!” s and loud laughter and applause. Mark turned to look at Hyuck in disbelief and the latter just giggled vocally, making mark’s mouth tug at the edges and eventually start producing little giggles too. They both began smiling and laughing more and         more until two were a mess of belly laughs and shouts, both of them doubling over and smacking each other when one imitated the other. A thought quickly ran through Mark’s mind:  _I wouldn’t trade this for anything._ He let the thought sit as he calmed down from laughing, and  _yeah,_  he thought.  _I wouldn’t._  

Without realising, Mark had become less lost in his thoughts and more lost in looking at Donghyuck. His tipsy head made him unwaveringly admire Donhyuck’s features as he laughed along with the group as they carried on the game. The way Donghyuck’s mouth formed a perfect heart shape as he laughed made Mark feel an overwhelming contentment as if he was happy that Hyuck was happy. (He also found it to be the most adorable thing he knew but he didn’t want to admit that). He didn’t even notice the laughter falling down to a stop until Hyuck waved his hand in front of his face which snapped him out of his trance.

“Hello? Is Mark in there? You’re not drunk already are you?” The younger teased as normal.

“H-ha no, I’m not.”  _Why is my face so warm? The fire isn’t even on._

A few seconds of silence ensued before Hyuck whispered to Mark, “It’s your go.”

“Oh! Haha, thanks.”  Mark rubbed his nape and rolled the dice.

He heard a few of them start whispering to each other and eyeing him knowingly so he gave them a death stare and spoke up, “Are we playing this or what?”

The rest of them snickered and the game resumed as normal and Mark, yet again, didn’t dwell on this encounter, he just continued the game and fell back into the comfort of normality.

 

Eventually, they finished Cluedo, (Jisung won for the nth time. His tactics were good, he was quiet and reserved, but this definitely came in handy when playing Cluedo. He gave nothing away.) and after many silly arguments about the winner, they decided to put some music on and help Hyuck decide the songs for the prom playlist.

In the end, the majority of the group ended up arguing with Hyuck’s music tastes and gave up, eventually winding down and getting quieter. Jeno and Jaemin fell asleep first, in each other’s arms, occupying the whole sofa. Chenle and Jisung eventually wore themselves out to sleeping by doing god-knows-what. They lived in a bubble of their own, so tightly knit, the others gave up on trying to understand their inside jokes (they practically had their own language). This left Mark and Donghyuck in a long conversation about the others’ music tastes and how they have no idea about ‘real music’. Mark felt the feeling of fullness again, he was purely happy when talking to Hyuck like this.

“The playlist so far sounds so good, maybe I’m actually looking forward to going…” Mark admitted.

Hyuck beamed and pushed the elder’s shoulder.

“See! I told you you’d want to come.” Hyuck went from a playful expression to one of sincere happiness, “Seriously though, I’m glad you wanna come.” Mark hummed happily in response and the two sat waiting in comfortable silence for the next song to play.

The sound of quiet piano and flute filled the room around them.

“Mine by the 1975 huh…” Mark was taken aback;  _this song is beautiful_.

Hyuck said nothing and stood up.

He reached out his hand.

Mark smirked, “What’s this huh?”

“I wanna practice dancing.”

“But you said you didn’t have a date?”

Hyuck paused, “And? I might find one soon.”  _He fucking winked?_

“Just fucking dance with me silly.”

It didn’t take any further persuasion for Mark to take the younger’s hand and pull himself up.

They moved to the clear area of the living room, it wasn’t that big, but it was enough. They cleared some empty cider cans from the floor.

Hyuck wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck and began to slowly move with the flow of the music. Mark put his hands on Hyuck’s waist, as he’d seen people too, and followed suit. His face was  _burning._

**but I'm just fine, ‘cause I know that you are mine**

“Y’know I’m pretty much stuck when it comes to this”

“I’m not exactly experienced either, I may seem obsessed with the whole prom thing but, I have no clue.”

Mark looked up from his feet and at Hyuck and smiled, crimson heat prickling his cheekbones. They just looked at each other. Dancing, without any thought of negativity in their heads.

Mark tuned in to the lyrics

 

**Looking back on 2009,**

**People said that it was raining all the time,**

“It’s okay, this is nice,” Mark admitted.

Hyuck hummed in response.

**I see sunshine,**

Mark’s heart stopped.  _Sunshine._ Hyuck always reminded him of the sun. He thought his beauty outweighed the stars.

**because I know that you are mine.**

_I… like him? Fuck I really don’t wanna lose him, I really do like him oh my g-_

“U-uh, Mark.”

Mark lifted his head up; his eyes had unknowingly drifted to the floor again.

“Yeah?” Mark was hush, his voice an almost whisper.

“I was thinking…”

“Don’t do that, you’ll wear out your two brain cells.”

“Oi shut up.” Hyuck laughed breathily, even this pulled on Mark’s heartstrings.

“W-would you maybe perhaps like to go to prom with me?” Hyuck said so quietly, only Mark would have been able to hear. And he did. He smiled

It took Mark a while to process.

**For some reason, I just can’t say… I do.**

“Sure. Wait so you mea-”

“Yes, as my date silly.”

“I mean um, yeah if that doesn’t bother you…”

Hyuck embraced Mark slowly. Time fell to a standstill.

“Of course, it doesn’t bother me,” Hyuck whispered into Mark’s neck, making the hairs on his nape stand on end.

They continued dancing (or rather just swaying) in the hug, too content to let go. Only now Mark realised how happy this has made him feel.  Emotions crashed over him like a wave, still too overwhelming for him to process, but it felt like a nudge in the right direction. A direction Mark never knew he needed to go down, until this very moment. He tightened his grip around Hyuck’s waist.

“Thank you,” Mark whispered, receiving a bubbly giggle from the other. Warmth burst in the elder’s chest.

“I should be the one thanking you for not freaking out!” Hyuck quietly exclaimed.

“Shh, I wanna finish dancing.”

Silence ensued for a little longer until Mark heard a little hum of a voice singing in his ear.

“Well I’m just fine, ‘cause I know you are mine.” Mark beamed, he laughed, the other did too. Mark couldn’t fully process what was happening, but he knew he was happy, and he knew not to think much of it for now.

“Let’s get to bed.” Hyuck said as he partially pulled away from Mark, not letting him go and just looking at his face. Mark looked back in awe; the soft warm lights of the living room lamp lit up Hyuck’s face softly, emphasising his rounded cheeks and fluffy hair.

“You look sleepy come on.” Hyuck smiled and took Mark’s hand and lead him to the blanket they were sitting on before. The others were soundly asleep and had no inkling of the past few minutes that has passed.

They soon lied down, facing each other- only inches apart and their hands still interlinked, bundled up in the blanket.

“Goodnight.” Mark whisper-muttered.

“Night, silly.” Hyuck mumbled sleepily as he pressed a feather-light kiss to Mark’s forehead.

 

 

+++

 

The morning soon rolled around, and Mark woke up squinting as the summer morning light was welcomed in his eyes. His now sober self took a few seconds to recall last night and became blindingly aware of Hyuck’s body entangled with his. He sat up.

 _Fuck, what’s going on._ He broke out in a sweat, all the emotions became too real for him to handle.  _Hell, I don’t even know if he likes me, I don’t even know if I like HIM. He’s probably doing this out of pity- oh Mark, stop overthinking._

He decided that worrying about it would last him a lifetime, so he got up to make pancakes. He did what he knew best, he put it off, as if he was procrastinating with his thoughts.

Halfway through mixing the batter, he heard the soft rustle of someone stirring behind him. He didn’t look back to see, he just concentrated on cooking. He carried on for a little while until he heard a raspy voice quietly break the silence.

“Maaarrk,” The owner of that voice was all-too-familiar.

“Yes Hyuck?” Mark answered, still facing away from him.

“You woke up.” Hyuck yawned as he padded towards Mark, he was still practically half asleep. Mark turned to see a sleepy Donghyuck, eyes droopy and his hair sticking out at every angle.  _And he still manages to look cute._ However, Mark repressed his urge to reach out and ruffle the fluffball; he didn’t know if Hyuck even remembered last night. Mark hoped he didn’t even though Hyuck didn’t get drunk.

“I wanted to make breakfast,” Mark replied and turned around to save himself of any more distraction. This didn’t last long as a few seconds later, he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist. His heart thumped out of his chest.

“Thank you for not saying no last night.” Hyuck yawned again and nestled his head perfectly in the crook of Mark’s neck. His breath was warm against Mark’s skin, reminiscent of the night prior. Mark’s face burned up-  _He remembered._

Mark hummed in response and continued making the pancakes. Hyuck let go and sat up on the counter, watching Mark contently and chatting to him about nothing in particular. Neither of them really fully paid attention, they both just listened and talked, still half asleep. Neither minded, they were happy with the company.

 

The sun was now bright in the sky, illuminating the room to become a light, care-free space. The boys were all awake, each sat on the carpet of the living room, either eating or finished with their breakfast, talking about their plans for the summer.

The conversation was flowing well to Mark, he almost forgot about his thoughts of last night.  _Almost._

“So…” Jaemin wiggled his eyebrows, “Anyone else but me got a prom date yet?”

Luckily Chenle spoke up first, “Nah, Jisung and I were thinking we could just go together.”

“You two really are inseparable huh.” Jeno chuckled and grinned.

Jaemin looked at Mark. Mark gave Hyuck an uncertain look, one of  _I’m not ready._ Hyuck knew straight away. He spoke up:

“Mark’s told me he has a date, but he won’t tell me.” He huffed, slightly overdramatic but smiled, nonetheless. He gave Mark a wink. Mark blushed and smirked to himself, playing with the sleeves of his sweater.

“Mark oh my god!” Jaemin squealed, Mark chuckled and rolled his eyes, “You have to tell us who, come on.”

“Oh, you wouldn’t know him.” Mark grinned and stole a glance at Hyuck, the latter with pink dusting his cheeks, looking back knowingly.

“So, it’s a HE. Interesting.”

“Come on Mark, please tell us,” Hyuck jokingly whined, the others chipping in with ‘yeah’s and ‘please’s.

“You’re gonna have to wait and see.” Mark finished. He was happy with keeping it a secret, he didn’t want word to spread, and the only person he’d trust with this information was Hyuck.

“Oh well, prom’s in about a week, I’m sure we can wait,” Hyuck stated, the others groaning.  

Luckily, the conversation drifted away from the topic and Mark was feeling better. Mark was surprised at the connection he felt then. He was surprised at how the younger could understand him so easily and be able to know exactly how to deal with anything to make it okay for Mark. He never realised how well the other knew him, until now, and it hit him:  _I’m so lucky, wow. Maybe I don’t want to lose this._

 

Soon enough, the boys all had to leave. Each left one by one until it was just Mark and Hyuck left. Hyuck was on the floor playing on his DS and Mark was sat on the sofa, playing with him, not really focusing. Hyuck noticed something was up: the older wasn’t saying much and wasn’t as lively as he usually is. Hyuck finished and ended the game. He went and sat up next to him.

“Hey, are you okay?” Hyuck asked, calmly and genuine.

“I- I don’t know.”

“Is it about last night? You could have said no.”

“No, I didn’t want to say no! I just… this is so new to me. I didn’t want to tell anyone that you were my date because it felt like it was too soon? I don’t wanna rush into something like this y’know? And I’m still anxious about going to prom…”

“I totally get it; these feelings are fucking confusing.” Hyuck took Mark’s hand in his and placed it in his lap, rubbing the back with his thumb, “But trust me,” Hyuck’s voice was a whisper, “I wouldn’t trade these feelings for anything.”

“Shush you silly romantic,” Mark replied, without any bit in his tone, and grinned uncontrollably.

_I wouldn’t trade this feeling either._

“Umm, also why are you anxious? Surely there’s nothing to worry about since the music will be fucking sick.”

“Hyuck, I have claustrophobia.”

“Oh, shit yeah.” Hyuck took Mark’s hand in both of his now, as if to give him even more comfort, “It’ll just be our year so don’t worry too much. But don’t feel like you have to stay if you feel anxious. Just come and find me and I’ll get you out of there okay?”

“Okay.” Mark smiled and couldn’t help but well up. He looked up at Hyuck and smiled, tears streaming down his face, there weren’t many but Hyuck didn’t hesitate to reach out and wipe them from Mark’s cheeks.

“Oi don’t be silly, I’m just saying I’m here for you… and that I don’t want you to ditch me or something.”

“You dumbass, just come here.” Mark Pulled Hyuck into a tight embrace, “Thank you.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I’ll be here for you whenever you need me.”

They stayed in the hug for a little while before Hyuck pulled away, a newfound excitement in his eyes.

“Have you got an outfit yet?”

“…No, actually I haven’t, I was kind of hoping you’d help me.”

“Ugh Mark what will I do with you?” Hyuck giggled and pulled out the elder’s phone. This was a normal occurrence, Mark just had to remember to frequently delete his browsing history.

He showed Mark plenty of outfits and Mark was pretty much clueless with fashion, so he just went along with whatever Hyuck said.

“Oh my God,” Hyuck gasped, “You would look stunning in this.” He paused, “I mean- uh, not that you don’t look good anyw- fuck sake just see for yourself.”

Mark laughed and looked at the screen: Hyuck showed him a picture of a shirt with embroidered roses all over the chest and shoulders, a pair of plain black trousers and heeled shoes.  It was beautiful.

“It looks really good, but… I’m not sure if I could pull it off…?”

“Mark, are you kidding? I’d die to see you in this.” Mark didn’t respond; the whining commenced, “Mark please, you’ll look so good.”

“Ugh, fine. But if I look like shit, it’s your fault, not mine.”

“Yay!! Now, lets put it in your basket.”

“Wait Hyuck! How much is it?”

Hyuck showed him.  _Yikes, is that how much prom outfits are usually?_

“I think I’m gonna have to ask my mum if I can buy that. Wow, is that how much you’re paying?”

“Around about yeah. I’ve been saving up, so I guess this was okay for me. I hope it isn’t too much for you.”

“I don’t know Hyuck. I’ll text my mum.”

Hyuck jokingly crossed his fingers as Mark waited for a reply from his mother, and pretty soon after, he did.

“She said she’d pay for it!!”

“Yay! Oh my gosh, I’m even more excited now. You better let me come round to get ready with you.”

“Hell yeah I will.”

 

 

 

+++

 

 

 

A week later, Mark was sat on his bed, waiting for just that. It was the night of prom and he was sat on his bed, staring at his outfit that had arrived a few days ago. His phone lit up:

[hyuckie]: i’m on my way! you better have the outfit on when I arrive or I will DECK u. see u !

Mark laughed and picked up the shirt and trousers. He’d already tried on the outfit and he actually liked it a lot despite what he said a week ago. But a hit of butterflies punched him in the stomach.  _Oh, I bloody hope Hyuck likes it._

Mark put the outfit on and couldn’t stop looking at himself, the fact that Hyuck picked this out was astounding to Mark. He really knew him  _that_ well.

Mark added some jewellry to his hands and ears, and he felt  _pretty._

And this wasn’t even the last part of him getting ready.

The doorbell rang.

Mark raced down the stairs to be met with a sight he definitely did not prepare himself for:

Hyuck was wearing a black shirt, hemmed with gold glitter; cropped black trousers and shoes patterned with a golden flower pattern- subtly matching with the pattern on Mark’s shirt. He had tiny foil streamers in his hair that glinted in the light as he moved. It was as if someone had exploded a glitter bomb, but for the glitter to fall in all the right places. There was glitter on his eyes, cheeks, and clothes, and it was the most beautiful sight Mark had ever seen.

“Woa- uh, h-hey Hyuck!”

“Wow, hello there Mr. Prince. I almost didn’t recognise you for a second. Come on, let's go upstairs. We have work to do.”

Mark quickly turned around, hiding his crimson cheeks from Hyuck’s sight and ran up the stairs, Hyuck in tow.

They settled down on Mark’s bed and Hyuck got out his makeup and began picking out the products he was gonna use.

“You won't need foundation, your skin is literally perfect what the heck.”

“I literally have no idea what you’re talking about but just do whatever you want.”

Hyuck got to work on his face, putting all kinds of powders and liquids on to Mark’s face. Hyuck tried to educate him on what each product was that he was using, but it was still all alien to Mark. Instead, he zoned out, leaned into Hyuck’s delicate touch, and looked at Hyuck’s face. His makeup was perfectly placed and matched him so well: The gold glitter on the high points of his cheeks and nose; the shine on his eyelids blended into a warm brown, making his eyes look glossy and dreamy; oh and his  _lips. Is that glitter in them too?_ Mark’s heart felt a sudden rush, one of admiration, sudden impulse. He kept it to himself and just kept staring, lost in his thoughts, his feelings of  _I wonder what they’ll feel like against min- holy shit Mark, you want to kiss him don’t you?_

Mark still continued to stare, frozen and completely lost in his thoughts. Hyuck spoke up in a quiet voice:

“Hey, what are you looking at?” Hyuck put the brush he was using away and flickered his eyes down.

_Fuck it._

That was all it took for Mark to lean forward and press his lips cautiously to Donghyuck’s. Hyuck immediately returned the kiss, moving closer to Mark, grabbing his face in his hands and kissing back with fire. Mark moved with him, tasting the vague vanilla flavour of the lip gloss as his lips glided against the younger’s. The kiss was inexperienced and short, but the two just smiled at each other as they pulled away, foreheads pressed together.

Hyuck pulled away a little bit, realising the time and spoke up:

“Well, now at least I don’t have to apply lip gloss!”

“Oh shut up you ruined the moment.” Mark scoffed jokingly.

“Come on, we better go soon, I wanna get there so you can hear all the music I put on the playlist.”

“Can I at least see my makeup first?”

“Oh wait, yeah,” Hyuck laughed and gave Mark the handheld mirror.

Mark saw himself in a whole new light: he had red and black eyeshadow carefully placed and blended on his eyelids, with gold shimmer on his inner corners. He also had this glitter on his cheeks, making his cheekbones defined and glowy. He was taken aback at how good he looked.

“Wow Hyuck, this looks so good.”

“No, you look good. Stunning in fact.” Hyuck paused, remembering the week prior, “See, I told you so.”

Mark smiled fondly, “Thank you Hyuckie.”

“Come on, let’s go.” Hyuck held out his arm and let Mark link it. They both walked downstairs and heard a squeal come from Mark’s mum.

“Look at my grown-up boys aww!” She gushed, showering them both in kisses. Hyuck was basically another part of their family.

“Mum please don’t cry…” Mark pleaded. His mother wiping away her tears as she positioned them by the front door.

“Come on, let me have a picture of you two.”

Mark and Hyuck both put their shoes on and stood together to look at the camera. Hyuck placed his arm around Mark’s waist, softly but sure; the latter felt safe. The two smiled on cue and did multiple stupid poses as Mark’s mum proudly snapped away.

“Come on mum, we’re gonna be late.”

“Okay sweethearts, have fun and stay safe!”

“We will!” Hyuck shouted as they were walking to the end of the driveway.

 

As they were walking down to where Hyuck’s car was parked, Hyuck spoke:

“Hey, I couldn’t get a limo, but I decorated the car a bit.”

The passenger seats had lights all around them, the doors, walls and roof. Mark laughed.

“Bless you Hyuck, this is so cute.”

They both got in and Donghyuck’s mum drove them to the venue.

 

The hall they were at was fairly spacious but granted, they were two of the first people there since Hyuck had the music. Hyuck went off to go and sort out his playlist with the “DJ” (which was pointless since Hyuck had already compiled all the order of the music) and left Mark by one of the tables near the entrance so he could meet his friends.

Pretty soon after Hyuck had left, Jaemin and Jeno proudly walked in the entrance hand in hand and spotted Mark.

“Hey, Mark! Wow, you look amazing.” Jeno chirped, Mark thanked him.

“Yeah, you sure do. But I may ask you, where’s this date of yours?” Jaemin chipped in.

“Oh, he just went to go sort something out.”  _I mean I’m not wrong._

The first song began to blare, and it was one of Hyuck’s favourites:   **I’m Not Sorry by DEAN.** A few seconds into the song, Hyuck came bounding over and looped his arm around Mark’s shoulders. Mark went stiff. Just a little.

“Hyuckie!! Have you seen Mark’s date yet?”  _Phew, they don’t have a clue._

“Nah, but I’m sure they’re around somewhere!” Hyuck tapped Mark’s shoulder in a knowing way. Mark eased up and felt a small buzz of thrill. He liked the control they had, the fact that Hyuck held back from spreading the fact that they were each other’s date made him feel calm. He didn’t want these new feelings to happen to quickly and overwhelm him too much and he was glad Hyuck understood.

 

The hall quickly filled out and became more of a party than a school dance. Mark was stood at the edge, trying to keep his anxiety down as he sipped on a glass of lemonade. The prom was strictly alcohol-free, but most of the kids- and even some teachers- had clearly drank before arriving. Although Mark’s friends usually took a dislike to parties, many of them were up and dancing without hesitation. Hyuck had gone off to dance too, this left Mark on his own. Not for long however as Jaemin emerged from the crowd, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

“Hey, Renjun isn’t your date, right?”

“No, why?”

“Oh, u-uh, well, I think he’s really cute.”

Mark punched him on the shoulder, “You have a boyfriend dumbass!”

“Ah shit, I better rephrase, we think he’s really cute. Do you know how we can talk to him?”

“Use your legs, walk over there and talk to him, it isn’t hard.”

“But… what am I supposed to say? ‘Me and my boyfriend both think you’re cute, let’s go out’?? How the fuck did I manage to confess to Jeno I don’t get it.”

“Just, do what feels right, I guess? I’m not very experienced in this shit either.” Jaemin laughed at Mark’s reply.

“Where the hell is your date anyway? Don’t tell me he’s made up.”

“Fuck off, he’s here, he’s just gone dancing. You know I don’t like to dance anyway.”

“Fair enough.” Jaemin didn’t sound convinced, “Now, I’m gonna go and chat with Renjun.” Jaemin pointed him out in the crowd and ran off to the dancefloor where he stood. Leaving Mark alone yet again.

Mark scanned the area and his eyes were drawn to a sight he never thought he’d see: Hyuck was dancing. Not just jumping or hopping to the beat but actually dancing. He was gracefully executing each move with ease, and despite it being completely freestyle, Hyuck made each move look purposeful and well thought-out. Mark stood up from the wall and walked to join him.

As Mark was walking through the crowd, he couldn’t help but notice how packed the place was: he was being jostled about and pushed aside with each step, so much so, he’d lost complete sight of Donghyuck. He got knocked again, this time with so much force, his glasses flew off and smashed on the floor. Complete dread and paranoia knocked Mark off balance. He suddenly became aware of too much in one time: everything was a blur now, literally, and he couldn’t see his one source of calm, which caused him to panic and sweat profusely. His heartbeat became erratic as he felt the walls of people closing in on him, making his oversensitivity to the blasting music and the bright strobe lights swirl him into a whirlwind of overwhelm.

_I have to get out right fucking now._

Without any further hesitance, he burst out of the crowd, tears streaming down his face in fear and embarrassment as he left the venue and sat on the patch of grass outside. He sat hunched over his knees, hugging them to his chest as he sobbed into the fabric of his trousers. His anxiety had left but embarrassment had him stuck in a well of tears.  _Why can’t I be normal? My anxiety has yet again ruined another thing I’m supposed to enjoy and for what? Why?_ He questioned himself continuously, driving himself into a continuous loop of sorrow and self-deprecation.

The sound of running footsteps broke of Mark’s thoughts, but mark didn’t look up.

“Oh, Mark what happened?”

A mellow, careful voice cut through the silence. The footsteps came to the front of Mark and stopped. Mark opened his eyes to see a worry-stricken face appear in front of him.

“Hyuck I-” Mark broke down again, a little happiness mixed into his tears.

“Shh don’t worry. You don’t have to be scared, I’m here now.” Hyuck held Mark securely, tightly, and rubbed comforting circles into his back. Mark eventually stopped hiccupping and Hyuck quietly whispered comforting words into Mark’s ear, making the latter feel safe.

Hyuck pulled away to look at Mark, his hands still on Mark’s arms. Mark moved to sit cross-legged and Hyuck took Mark’s hands in his.

“What happened?”

“I-I don’t know. Well, my glasses fell off as I was trying to find you and-”

“Hey, you look good without your glasses.” Hyuck interrupted, Mark grinned and hit the younger on the arm.

“Well, I still need them to see so I freaked out.”

  
“Don’t worry. I’m sure we can find a solution. Everything will be fine. Now we better hurry up since the slow dance will start soon.”

Mark took one thought about going back in and immediately felt panic surge back into him. It was already cooler and darker out here, and the music could still be heard, which was what Mark preferred. (The thought of dancing with Hyuck under the stars also made Mark’s decision definite.)

 

“Can’t we stay out here? The stars are nice.” Hyuck looked up as Mark said this and his face formed a fond smile.

“Actually, you’re right. It’s much nicer out here.”

They both sat and watched the stars above them, pointing out each constellation they could remember. The song playing was just white noise in the back of Mark’s mind until it changed. The song that began was different from the one that Hyuck had said was the slow-dance. But in no way was Mark complaining. In fact, he felt his heart almost burst at the meaning behind the song. The DJ read out the name:

 

“I Couldn’t Be More in Love by The 1975.”

 

“Hyuck oh my-”

 

Hyuck stood up and reached out his hand, “May I have this dance?”

“Of course,” Mark took his hand and stood up, placing his hands on Hyuck’s waist as the latter looped his arms around Mark’s neck.

“Wow Hyuck, you never told me you changed the song.” They started swaying to the beat of the song.

Hyuck just smiled.

 **But I can find something to show you**   **  
If you have got the time**

“Maybe I thought it was fitting.” Hyuck winked and laughed, causing Mark to blush.

**I gave you four years of my life.**

Mark recalled a moment in their past, a time when Hyuck had a hard time finding himself. He was the first person Hyuck told about himself liking boys. Now, Mark was completely supportive of this, but it wasn’t so simple when it came to some other people in Hyuck’s life: his dad had left him and his friends at the time all fell out with him. All just because of him coming out. He remembered Hyuck being devastated for years, four in fact. He remembers him skipping school week upon week, crashing at Mark place and almost always breaking down into tears. It was Mark that was always there to comfort him, he felt like he was one of the only people who cared. Mark helped him get back on his feet, he taught him every lesson he’d missed and introduced him to new, wonderful, supportive friends.

Now he realised just how much he meant to him.

**I couldn’t be more in love.**

The lyrics rang in Mark’s head.  _I really couldn’t huh._

**I overstayed my time,**

**Say what’s on your mind.**

“H-Hyuck.”

Hyuck hummed and looked up.

Mark hugged Hyuck tightly. They continued to dance. Hyuck was singing the rest of the lyrics lightly into Mark’s ear. Mark eventually joined in too, both of them singing in unison.

 

 

Mark pulled away and the two continued dancing in their original position during the instrumental. The two just looked at each other. Mark stared at Hyuck, his cheeks still visibly pink in the moonlight.  _Pretty._ Mark thought, and he didn’t deny it this time. Because he was, his cheekbones and eyes glistened, and to Mark, his face was without flaw. A part of Mark couldn’t believe he was thinking all these things, sober too. But he found it in himself to not deny it and embrace these feelings. To embrace the fact that he loved Hyuck.

_Well shit if I’m gonna confess I better do it soon._

And so Mark did.

 

“I think I’ve been putting this off for a very long time but,” Mark paused briefly.  _Fuck, I really am doing this._

“I think I like you,” Mark paused again.  _Shit what the hell Mark,_ “Actually, in fact. I’m in love with you.”

He watched as Hyuck’s face lit up, this was  _true happiness._

“I’m in love with the way you talk, laugh, smile. Oh, and you’re dumb jokes when you know exactly how to get to me. You understand me like no one else and it calms me so much to know you’re even around I just- fuck, will you be my boyfriend? Please?”

“Mark Lee.” Hyuck was tearing up, “Took you long enough”

Hyuck grabbed Mark’s collar and brought his lips to his own. Mark immediately brought his hands to Hyuck’s face and cupped it tentatively.

 **And, what about these feelings I've got?**  
**We got it wrong and you said you had enough**  
**But what about these feelings I've got?**

**  
_I couldn't be more in love._ **

This time, the kiss wasn’t rushed and impulsive. It was slow, careful as if they had all the time in the world. They continued even though the song had ended, but they no longer cared. They were lost in each other, carrying on as if they were making up for all the time, they had spent being stupid and ignoring their feelings.

Eventually, Hyuck pulled away, causing Mark to chase his lips with his own.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do this.” Hyuck sighed, smiling fully.

Mark pecked his lips as if to apologise. They kept on just peppering each other with little kisses until they heard a voice shout in the distance:

“I fucking knew it!” Mark and Hyuck didn’t even bother turning and looking, Mark just pulled Hyuck back into another full kiss and gave Jaemin the middle finger.

He didn’t care if anyone found out. Because now that he had Hyuck, everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> feel free to leave any kudos and comments and be sure to lmk if you have included me in a fic rec !!
> 
> love you all xx


End file.
